


Киборг

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Medical Trauma, Physical Disability, Robots, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Три шага в ад".
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Киборг

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Три шага в ад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792801) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [Rettler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler). 



> Киборг безучастно смотрит перед собой. Совершенно человеческие глаза выказывают только дикую усталость. Мне немного стремно. Ведь, как ни крути, я веду к себе в конуру существо, по уму превосходящее многих, с жизненным опытом, характером и привычками… Но назад пути нет. Словно прочитав мои мысли, он опирается об ствол и с трудом встает. Один глаз, видимо, был выбит — кевлар скомкан и затянут вверх, как от воздействия высокой температуры, другой — серый — чуть прищурившись, смотрит в упор.

_Три шага в ад_


End file.
